Keep Calm (Point Grey)/Transcript
Outside of McDonald's *James: Money, Money, Money. (Opens a Chest) Ah, Yes. My money. (Tries to kiss Moneys) *Arnold: (O.S.) Come on. You Know That's How You Don't do it. *David: I know. But that's *Arnold: (Turns red) Well, You actually cut all bushes in half, You Idiots. *James: (Shuts the Chest) McDonald's *James collects Coins and as he puts the quarter in his stack *Arnold: (O.S.) What Are You Doing with The Bottle of the Soda. *David: You mean, the Can of Soda. But I check the water part then I check the waterhoe. We're All out of Water, So did you. *Arnold: (Turns red and takes a Can of Soda) ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!? YOU CAN'T USE SODA!!! (Angrily throws the can of Soda) *James: (Yells in Frustrating; then slams the coins) Office of McDonald's *James: All right. You have to make sure that help settlers escape to do the part of show. How many settlers can escape the sheriff is alert. 1, 2, 3-- *Arnold: (Turns red; O.S.) YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!! McDonald's *Arnold: YOU GUYS DID THIS TO ME!!! (Angrily grabs David's and Harrison's shirt) WHY IS THIS DOING HERE!!! *James: Arnold. I want to See you in My office. *Arnold: (Lets go of David and Harrison) Be My Job. *Arnold heads to James' office *David: We got to fix this car. *Harrison: Let's take a little time. Office of McDonald's *Arnold: What is it? I'm in a middle of something. *James: Have a seat. We need a serious right now, Arnold. *Arnold: Is It one of your phone. Try under your hat. *James picks up the phone and hangs up the phone. *James: It's not the point. The point is You when David and Harrison. *Arnold: Really? Those maniacs. I got it under control. *James: Uh, Arnold. I was referring to you. *Arnold: What? *James: I need you to stop yelling at David and Harrison. *Arnold: You're kidding, Right. *James: Actually. I'm not kidding. There's no reason to scream at people *Arnold: They Gave me the reasons Everyday. I said I got it under control. *James: Listen to me. My dad says I'm in charge while he's gone. Am I right. *Arnold: You're right. But-- *James: So Stop Screaming at them while I'm in Charge of McDonald's. Understood? *Arnold: Understood. Outside of McDonald's * * * * * * * * * * *Harrison: How did You turn on the hose? (Accidentally sprays Arnold's eyes) *Arnold: (Turns red in anger) *Harrison: Sorry. *Arnold: (Furiously) Get Lost. *David and Harrison: (Runs away) *Arnold: (Panting) Stupid kids. (Walks to James who crossed his arms) *James: What did I just say? *Arnold: They-- They--- (Growls in frustration) I just can't handle it. *James: Well, You're going to have to calm your temper down *Arnold: Come on. Why? *James: Because I told You to stop yelling at them and You had a bad temper. Next time, If I hear you yell at them again, I'm going to have to write you up. * Cooking Room McDonald's *David: Harrison. I know it's gotta be here somewhere. *Arnold: Om, Om, Om. *Harrison: Arnold? *David: We know we want you to look at the spatula. You know, a broad, flat blunt blate and used for mixing. *Arnold: Om, Om, Om, Om, Om, Om. *David: Now we can't find it anywhere. I think I know what it is. *Arnold: (Turns red and his eyes red and Screaming) *David and Harrison: Run. *Arnold: (Panting) *James: (O.S.) Arnold. *Arnold: (Growling) *James: I warned You. (Signs up the paper) *Arnold: Are You Seriously writing me up? *James: You know What Happens. Don't ya? *Arnold: Of course. Flobal warning, write up, fired. You wouldn't actually fire me. Would you? *James: No. If You scream at them one more time. You're fired. *James leaves *Arnold: (Throws his hat and angrily turns red and stomp on it) *Kyle: Jeez. Try counting to 10. *Arnold: (Growling) *Kyle: Better make it a 100. *Arnold: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7.... Outside of McDonald's *Arnold: 77, 78, 79, 80, 81, 82--- *David: Harry. Not that way. * *David: He's going to be so Mad. *Harrison: Arnold. *Arnold: 83, 84, 85, 86, 87 *Harrison: What's going on? *David: He's going to reach to 100 *Arnold: 91, 92, 93--- *David and Harrison: 94, 95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100. *Arnold: (Turns red and starts Growling) *Arnold angrily takes off McDonald's outfits and storms off. Arnold's house *Arnold: (Panting angrily) *Arnold sits on the couch *Arnold: (Grabs a Pillow) *Arnold: (Turns on a Remote) *Woman: (on TV) To cure managing your anger. One should never yell. Even if is the pass the salt. *(Camera zooms to Arnold's eye) *Arnold's mom: Don't make me tell you off. *Young Arnold: Pass the salt please. *Arnold's dad: Quiet. He has something to say. *Arnold: (Feels sweat) Um, Pass... *Arnold's dad: Look here, Son. You don't get everything what You want If You don't Yell for it. *Arnold: Pass... (Turns red) PASS THE SALT!!! *Arnold: Attaboy. *(The Roof was opened by a Pissed off James) *James: Arnold. You're Fired. *Arnold: NOOOOO!!!! *Arnold: (Looks shocked) Blah, Blah, Blah. (Turns red) Back to Sells. (Angrily kicks the lamp, destroying bottles and throws the Chairs) Keep it together. You still got one more work. Street *Man: Hey. You feeling okay? *Arnold: I'm fine.